Hellsings New Initiates
by Death the god
Summary: What would happen if when Alucard made Seras a vampire that she wasnt the only one. This is my version of what would happen. My OC has a different personality from my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Hellsing Organization. A tall an in red clothes, white gloves, With strange markings on it, a red fedora, and orange sunglasses was listening to his masters orders to kill a vampire priest to stop him from killing everyone. The man's name was Alucard, he looked like he had a scrawny build but he was the king of the living dead, otherwise known as Count Dracula. His physical strength was immense even with his scrawny build and blood red eyes. His master or Integra Fairgates Winbrook Hellsing, she was a few inches shorter than him at 5 foot 3, she had long white hair and was smoking a large cigar. She had a small cross on her neck, she was wearing an almost fully black suit except for her white under shirt. "Alucard this monster has been turning everyone in his town into ghouls the police force keep sending men in just to have the turned into ghouls also. The queen herself has asked us to personally destroy this threat. So this is a search and destroy mission go find the vampire destroy him and keep civilian casualties at a minimum." "Yes my master I will drain this man's blood." "I will accompany you to this towns outskirts to keep the problem in check and help you." Then a tall 60 year old man walked. "Sir I have prepared the helicopter would you like me to pack some cigars." "Yes Walter that would be fine." The man known as Walter then bowed and left. He was wearing the usual butler attire. A suit with a small bow tie and he had a monocle on with some pure white gloves. He was a faithful butler and a WW2 veteran alongside Alucard. "Let us leave Alucard." "Yes Master."

 **MEANWHILE IN THE TOWN**

Three police have just proceeded to walk into a church. There were 2 unimportant men and one very important woman. She was wearing a standard police uniform with her blonde hair in spikes just reaching her shoulders, she had her standard issue Beretta 9mm pistol out aiming in the church. The vampire priest turns around from adding a new addition to his ghoul army. "Stop in the name of the law!" The priest turned around and had a satanic smile on. The ghouls just then started to appear and that's when the shooting began. The priest however was ready as he ran and jumped on the unsuspecting officers. The blonde cop got away and proceeded to run until she ran out of breath. "Ha nice try girl." "*EEP*" The cop then started to shoot at the vampire. The vampire grabbed her when he did she shot him in the head. "Huh. Cant have a vampire with that much free will. I will have to molest you then turn you into one of my ghouls." Alucard showed up at that moment and started to shoot some ghouls. "What how come my ghouls aren't getting back up?!" "Nothing I shoot gets back up that's why." "Well then are you here to save them but why?" "It is my masters will and way." "Just look the other way and I won't kill the girl and the virgin boy bleeding to death over there." That's when the police girl and Alucard noticed a boy no more than 16, with dark black hair hazel eyes with fire in them and a scar going from his left eye to his right check, bleeding to death with a bullet wound. "Are you a virgin my dear?" "You bastard you wouldn't dare." That's when police girl spoke up "Yes." *Bang* A sound of a bullet rang through the air. "Huh maybe I should turn both her and the boy into vampires to defeat more scum like you." Alucard said to the priest as he stuck one hand straight through him. So that's what he has done.

 **Back at Hellsing manor**

"What happened?" asked a dazed police girl and the boy in the same room. Alucard sat in a chair in the corner with a creepy smile on his face. "AAAAAHHH" screamed police girl when she saw him. Sir Integra and Walter walked in at that very moment. "You shouldn't scream police girl you could have waken everyone in the manor." "Seras Victoria is my name." "Very well then what about you boy?" The boy spoke in a very low voice just above a whisper. "Death and I have a question to ask if you don't mind." "Go ahead boy." "How long till our bloodlust kicks in?" That shocked everyone in the room but Alucard. "How did you know that Alucard turned you?" "Very simply I woke up at 4 like every other morning and put my hands on my neck for a small pain and felt the two very small holes. I did the same for Seras." ALucard spoke up at that moment. "Very observant boy. Now we give you 2 choices work with us or die." "I think I speak for us both when I say that I would rather not die so work For Hellsing and under Sir Integra and Master Alucard it is." "How do you know our names?" questioned a very curios Integra. "I've done my research with my morning hour long jog." They were all surprised to hear this. Alucard has been in that room since five there was no way he jogged and got his info at the same time. Seras still couldn't get over the fact that this boy had touched her. "I also sense a bad omen that will strike this country." Seras spoke up then. "You're accent it's not British did you move here." "Very observant Seras. Like you I was orphaned but in America."

"How did you know that I was an orphan?" "Like I said I like to do my research and believe it or not I ran away to this country to find help and get out of that stupid church orphanage." "Are you serious?" "Yes have no beliefs means I was very hated among the other children. Many fights ensued and I won a lot but then Father Anderson punished me when he visited." "Did you say father Anderson?" Inquired Sir Integra "yes." "You are lucky we used to fight before the Vatican turned on us." "Fucking assholes. I hope we never meet again." "Anyways here are your uniforms and here are the rooms you shall sleep in your coffins are already there." "These coffins contain soil from every country to help you regain your energy." Says a thinking Alucard "Yes Master I shall go and get ready for any mission at a moment's notice. Seras you should to." "Right I'll come with just to help my master on any mission." They both left the room. "You think this may be too much for the younger one Sir?" "No I can tell that he is very mature even at his age. I'm just worried what he'll do when he sees Father Anderson again." "I can tell as a vampire that he wants to rip him limb from limb."

 **DOWN IN THE ROOMS**

Death was wearing the Hellsing uniform with a few modifications. He ripped off the sleeves and wore an all-black overcoat to hide any weapons he should get. Seras wore one that was khakis and had rolled up sleeves. They both met in the same room to talk. "How did you know that I was orphaned?" questioned Seras "I saw the look that you gave us all telling us that you were orphaned since you where 5." Seras shook her head in confirmation. "Your eyes also tell me that you didn't really get along with other children." Again she shook her head in confirmation. "How did you know that?" "The eyes are the doorways to the soul." Walter walked in before he said that. "Very true sir. Now sorry to interrupt I have your weapons. For Seras I have a 13.7mm rifle. And for you Master Death a Koch MG4." He pulled out a long rifle that would shoot small shots at semi-auto rate, he also had a large German LMG that shot 5.56mm bullets from a belt. "Thank you Walter these guns are amazing." They both said at the same time. "Very well sir and madam. You guys are needed by Sir Integra." "Ok Walter. We will be up shortly."

 **IN SIR INTEGRAS OFFICE**

Death and Seras have just arrived in Integras office. "Ah. You two are finally here." "Sorry Sir. Seras and I were discussing something that may happen." "What would that be?" "I will tell in detail."

 _Flashback_

" _Seras can I tell you something." "Sure. I'm listening." "When I was young I had the power to see what may happen and I brushed it off and hid it after my parents death to a vampire." *Gasp* "That's terrible I'm so sorry." "You shouldn't you have the gun wound right now." "How did you know?" "*Shrugs* I took a guess. Anyway my power has reared its ugly head. It showed Britain burning and what looked like Nazi soldiers fighting with men from the Vatican against Alucard." "Are you sure?" "Yes but Alucard was murdering them all on Integras orders. We better get going were late as it is." "Right!"_

 _Present_

"Are you 100% sure about what you saw?" "I said that it could happen not would but we should still be on our guard." "I agree but right now we have more pressing matters. There is a vampire that has been killing people but has not drank the blood. You two will go and deal with him and his newly turned girlfriend." Yes Sir" said Death and Seras at the same time. "You will leave at once." "Alright. I am assuming that the girl will start running when the shooting starts from me Seras will shoot her from on top of the roof." "Good pan Death you must go now." The two assigned to the mission then left.

 **AT THE HOUSE FOR THE MISSION**

Death walked up to the door and knocked 3 times. The male vampire walked up with an Uzi and said "Who is it?" That's when a hail of bullets from the door hit him. Death walked into the room holding his LMG and the belt clip. "A real fucking vampire." That's when Death sank his teeth into the man and drained him of his blood. Deaths eyes became blood red at that moment and they would never go back. "Seras I killed the male you kill the one that is running."

 **ON THE ROOF**

"On it taking the shot." That's when she chose to take the shot. "It's done she's dead and there's blood everywhere." "Good let's get back to base." "Right I can't wait to get some sleep in a good bed." Death appeared beside her. "EEPP! Don't do that." She gave him a small smack then noticed his eye color change. "What happened to your eyes?" "I drank the man's blood." "Why would you do that?" "That's what master would've wanted." "Master?" "Yes our master Alucard. Now let's go."

 **BACK AT HELLSING MANOR**

"Sir Integra were back." Exclaimed a happy Seras. Alucard happened to be nearby. "So how did the mission go?" "It went well master I am the only one who had a bite to drink though." Said Death surprising Alucard. "Which ones blood did you drink?" "The male one now I must go give a full report to sir Integra and stop the cat-boy who will most definitely be coming to stop you, master." With those few words Death left to give Integra a full report. "He is a strange child, is he not?" "I cannot argue with you there Seras but this is different I can't stop him when the time comes if it ever comes." "Please don't do it master!" "Have you got a small crush on the young one?" "N-No I just think that it would most definitely be a waste of whatever potential he may have." Seras said with a light blush on her cheeks. "Hahahahaha. Now that's a delectable treat indeed one of my fledglings in love with the other." "Master, whatever you do please don't tell him." "Huh that's the first time you ever called me master. May I ask why?" "Death brought up a very interesting point and why not?" "Huh how did I know that you did it because of the younger one?" "Sh-Shut up master." "HMMM?" *GULP*

 **IN INTEGRAS OFFICE**

"So that's the full report?" Yes Sir. We killed the vampires with no struggle and I drank the man's blood. Though the woman tried to run Seras shot her as soon as she hit the crossroads. May I also have a cigar that caused a lot of stress dealing with Seras and now Alucard. I can see why you smoke the cigars now." "Finally someone sees what dealing with a vampire older than anyone that they have met. And here Walter light him." "Yes sir." "No need Walter I keep my on lighter on me." Death proceeded to pull out a lighter that had the assassin's insignia, a skull with an open triangle with a rounded bottom that's at the head and two swords in a slight X below it.

"That's a very interesting insignia. Where might you have acquired that lighter?" "My father before his untimely demise was a part of the Assassin's outpost in America." That shocked Both Integra and Walter who was now scared beyond comprehension. Integra lost her cigar that was almost always in her mouth. "Now if you excuse me I will now take my leave." Death left the room without a single word but Seras and Alucard heard it all. "Master what are the assassin's?" "They are an organization hell bent on taking down the Templars." "Shouldn't someone tell them that they died thousands of years ago?" Death came up and said "Your wrong the Templars are still around and are hell bent on world domination. The assassin's keep powerful and ancient weapons from a civilization before the first out of their reach." "He is right you know Seras, very right." "If you'll excuse me I will go sleep in my new coffin Seras you better get some practice in a coffin to since you won't drink any blood." "I agree Seras you should go get some sleep in your new coffin." Seras became very down trodden at that moment, Death noticed at asked "What wrong Seras?" "It's just why don't you work for the assassins and continue your father's legacy?" "I am not immortal there is no such thing so if no Templar kills me. Sooner or later I will be a danger to others and then you guys will be called in. So I am happy that I cannot continue the legacy, cause if I did I would be hunted down by two groups of people." "I have to agree with the boy Seras and we need his special skills." "Like what may I ask?" "I stole what I need, bribed the cops to look the other way, and killed in stealth and sometimes in public." Seras was shocked and scared beyond comprehension. "Now shall we get some sleep for any new mission that we have coming to us?" asked Death.

"Yes lets. But your carrying Seras back to her room since she is too scared to move or say anything." "If I must." Death then picked up Seras bridal style and walked her to her room. She was blushing the whole time and some dirty thoughts were running through her mind. "Seras I'm flattered that you think I would do that but it's just not in my nature." Death said as if he just read her mind. That made her face reach a shade of red that Hinata's has never seen. "Hahahahaha I never thought that I would be able to make you flustered." Then Death left her room to polish and modify his gun then get some sleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Walter walked into Deaths room to bring him to Sir Integras office, but he was surprised when he was already gone and most likely on the manors grounds. When he finally found him he told him where to go then left to beat him to it. Death walked slowly to the office and enjoyed the walk. "I see that you took your time getting here." Said Integra "Sorry just had to check my weapon mods and ammo again before I came." "Anyway I want you to go help Alucard and Seras prepare to stay in the sublevels for the most of the day I want you up here all day as my personal body guard while Walter gives them there new weapons. As for you it takes time to find a description of what you gave us." "How hard is it to get me a blood stained MP40 with a knife in the stock for close quarters combat?" "Very. Now go get started on that mission." "Yes sir." Death then left to help out his master, Walter, and Seras.


	2. Chapter 2

Death had just arrived in the basement to help with Alucards preparation. "Ah young master Death there you are!" Exclaimed Walter

"Yes Walter there's no need to point that out." Death replied

"Don't talk to Walter like that. Respect your elders." Seras yelled at him

"Why I have no reason to and I'm not here for you guys."

"Why are you hear then?" Asked Seras. Her question was answered when Death pulled out a 18in sword sharper than a bullet.

"Very nice where did you get that?" Asked the king of the dead himself "My father's coffin it had this sword that was supposed to be given to me." Was his reply

"Well I'm going to head back upstairs as Miss Integras 'insurance'."

 **IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM**

"Integra why is this boy here?" asked one of the men. "He is my insurance in case something happens."

Explosion happens on the roof. "Sir Integra we need to get you and these men armed."

"Wait! Office report what's going on?!" "Let me go check." The man walks away for a while to come back "Yeah its ghouls OH GOD!" The man was shot then eaten.

"Sir we still need to leave or get armed." "I agree with the boy."

"Listen man I will go help our men handle this so call Alucard."

Death leaves to help the men fight the ghouls.

 **IM GONNA END THIS HEAR CAUSE IM TO LAZY TO WRITE ANYMORE OF THIS STORY AT THE MOMENT AND I NEED TO REFRESH MYSELF ON THE ANIME.**


End file.
